My Way
by foxfire79
Summary: (Pre Rose going to the Farm) Snow and Bigby go undercover as mundies to spy on a certain red-headed sister before her trip to the Fabletown Farm. But while they are glamoured and pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend will their real feelings for each other spill through? Rated M just in case I forget myself and put in some saucy scenes.


My Way - A Fables Fan Fiction by Foxfire79 (Bigby Wolf/Snow White)

I am in no way affiliated with the awesome people who put the 'Fables' universe together. If I was, I would certainly have a better computer to rap these stories out on, and I'd also be making the big bucks. I am not. *sigh*. So, in closing; I own nothing, please don't sue me!

Story time!

My Way Part 01

~Snow White~

Snow White sighed and leaned back in her desk chair. She was still wearing her ballgown, and the uncomfortable shoes that went with it, from a few hours earlier. So Rose had been alive after all... And Bigby had solved the case pretty much without any help from her. If anything, she'd probably created more work for him. And then he'd asked her out. Bigby Wolf, Sheriff of Fabletown and the ex-Big Bad Wolf, had asked her out on a date. Of course she'd said no, how else could she have been expected to answer? Still, she had felt a pang of regret when she'd done so, seeing his smile fade away slightly and his proud bearing drop a little. Tonight had been a date as well, sort of. He hadn't really needed to ask her to dance for any reason, other than wanting to ask her to dance. The fact that Boy Blue had started playing her favourite song when they'd stepped out on the dance floor led her to believe that the two of them (Bigby and Blue) were possibly in cahoots.

The door of the business office creaked open, and Snow saw the familiar head of Bigby Wolf peering in, one of his ever present 'Huff 'n' Puff' cigarettes hanging from his lips. His head swung immediately to her desk, and she raised a hand in greeting. He moved further into the room, and leaned against the edge of her desk. Snow tried desperately to not ogle Bigby's handsome profile, made all the more so by his slightly rumpled formal clothes. The man knew how to wear a tux, no mistake. She looked away, her cheeks feeling like they were starting to burn, and hoped to god that Bigby wouldn't notice.

"So, Ms White. Quite an evening we just had. How are you holding up?" Snow closed her eyes, and a chuckle escaped her lips almost unbidden. She rubbed her forehead and glanced up at Bigby, blinking wearily. He blew out a cloud of smoke, looking like he, too, was trying to hold in a laugh, and rubbed one hand over his still slightly damp hair. "That good, huh? Yeah, me too. What a week..." He thrust his hands into his pockets, his cigarette hanging lazily from his lip. Snow had to angrily tell herself to stop staring at his mouth, but she couldn't seem to help it. She cleared her throat and looked down at her desk, trying to get back to business.

"I'm just glad she's alright. Even though she did fake her own death and tried to set Bluebeard up for a murder charge." Bigby settled himself more comfortably against her desk, and she had to force herself to look away from his chest, which was currently at her eye level. Bigby barked out a laugh, pulling the almost non-existent cigarette from his lip, and looked over Snow's desk for somewhere to stub it out. She sighed and reached into her top drawer, pulling out the 'emergency ash tray' she kept in there for just such an occasion. He took it from her, stubbed out the dying ember, and immediately pulled another cigarette out of the box.

"Thanks. I can still arrest him if you want to, I mean, he is kind of a dick..." Snow giggled, hiding her mouth behind her hand. In her position she shouldn't think such things funny, but still... Bigby was just so blunt sometimes.

"I don't think that's necessary, Bigby. Besides, I don't think we have a precedent to arrest people just for being, errr... Dicks." Bigby raised an eyebrow while flicking his lighter open, the corner of his mouth quirking up into a lopsided grin.

"Did you just swear, Princess? Should I note this down?" Snow rolled her eyes, hating the nickname he occasionally came out with.

"I'm not a princess, Bigby. Never was, never will be... Well, technically I was a princess by marriage, but I've been divorced for years. And I'd rather not be reminded of that time in my life if it's all the same to you." Bigby looked away, blowing out a puff of fresh smoke.

"Sorry. I just thought that might have been the reason you turned me down earlier, because I'm in no way 'Princely'..." Snow reached up and brusquely snagged the cigarette from his lips, crushing it into the ash tray. Bigby looked down at her, the look on his face a mix of shock and annoyance.

"I turned you down because I have trust issues, Bigby. What guarantees could you offer that you wouldn't end up doing the exact same things as Charming? He told me he loved me in the beginning, but he always had a wandering eye, and it wandered straight to my sister. Why would you be any different?" Bigby puffed out an angry breath as he pulled another fresh cigarette out of the box, tapping it on her desk before placing it in his mouth.

"I have my reasons... Reasons I'm not willing to share until you agree to go out with me. Just know I would never betray you like that, and take your time before deciding to take a chance on me. And that's all I'm going to say on the matter." He lit up and sucked in a deep breath, drawing the smoke deep into his lungs. He also threw her a cheeky wink before closing his eyes, enjoying the scent of the ever present cigarette smoke which followed him like a fog. Snow sighed, calming down and shaking her head. He was incorrigible.

"Fine. When I finally decide to 'take a chance' on you, you'll be the first to know. It just won't be for a while." Bigby raised his hands in the universal 'no pressure' sign, then sighed and moved away from her desk, once more rubbing his hand over his hair. Snow fought away the thought that sprang into her mind of wanting to run her own fingers through his hair, and slumped back into her chair, kicking her shoes off beneath the desk. "Oh, why do I wear these ridiculous things, they are so uncomfortable!" Bigby grinned from across the room, while browsing one of the old Fabletown books.

"They make your legs look good, though..." Snow balled up a piece of paper on her desk, and threw the wad across the room at Bigby. It missed him by a fair amount, but it made her feel better for having thrown it. "What?! That's why you ladies wear them, right? Cinderella's made an entire business out of it!" Snow balled up another piece of paper and wound her arm back, getting ready to throw again. "Alright, alright, I take it back. No unnecessary flirting in the workplace, geez..." Snow could feel her cheeks turning pink. Even though she hadn't wanted to accept a compliment about how high heels made her legs look good, especially from Bigby, it had been a while since anyone had said anything like that to her. It's not like she was dead, she was just... guarded. And she didn't want to be betrayed again, not by someone she thought cared about her. But maybe... She shook her head, and rubbed her cheeks, pushing the thought from her mind. She stood up, luxuriating in the feel of her bare feet on the cool stone floor, and picked her shoes up, heading to the door.

"Bigby, I'm heading home and I need to lock up." He shuffled over to the door and held it open for her so she could exit first, and her heart gave a small skip as she brushed past his chest and strong arms on the way through. He closed the door for her, then stood to the side as she locked it, waiting to walk her to the elevator. The companionable silence between them didn't seem to have been disrupted by the events of earlier, and Snow hoped that they'd still be able to work together with no issues for the immediate future. Maybe he'd get over this infatuation soon anyway. He walked to the elevator, and pressed the call button for her, then stepped back to a respectful distance to allow her entrance.

"Want me to walk you home, Ms White?" She smiled, then looked away, stepping aboard.

"I think I'll be fine, Mr Wolf. See you tomorrow?" Bigby nodded, crossing his arms as the doors slid closed.

"See ya, Snow. Sleep well, you need to after a night like this..." The doors closed, hiding his handsome face, and Snow let out a breath she hadn't even realised she'd been holding. Hopefully she'd be able to keep her growing feelings for the Big Bad Wolf in check, or she'd be throwing herself at him the next time she saw him, and that would make for a very uncomfortable workplace for the next few hundred years. She just needed to stay in control. The elevator beeped softly as it opened on her floor, and she walked to her door, juggling her shoes, handbag and keys so she could unlock it. Now she had Rose Red's situation to deal with. She'd be going to the farm in the next week to start her community service, but if Snow knew her sister, she wouldn't be leaving her New York Mundy friends without some sort of grand gesture. There was a sudden message beep on her phone, and she looked down at it, and groaned. She'd been right. It was a message from Rose, which she read aloud.

"Hey, just a heads-up, I'm throwing a goodbye party for my New York buds who won't be able to visit me on the Farm, I don't expect you to come, or want you to, actually, but thought I should let you know it's happening. Don't worry, I won't blow your little community's cover, just wanna say goodbye to some cool people. Please don't come, it'll be embarrassing for both of us. Just in case you hadn't got the message yet: Don't come to my party. That being said, I'm holding it next thursday night, eight pm until late. 'Night Sis." Snow threw her phone on the couch in disgust. "If she didn't want me to come, why did she tell me when it was going to be on? My little community? Oh, this is going to be bad..." She started pacing. There was always one option, which she'd used to get in touch with Rose before, but she also knew she shouldn't take advantage of the tenants of the thirteenth floor, or be accused of stepping on their good graces. It would only be one more time though... She only paused for a second before lifting her phone and dialing the number for the thirteenth floor witches. Just one last time...

~Bigby Wolf~

Desire. He could smell it rolling off Snow White in waves, hence the cigarettes. The smoke dulled the scent, didn't cover it completely but did dull it so he could at least get through his day without bending her over that heavy wooden desk of hers and making her scream his name in ecstasy. That would certainly be a sight for poor Blue and Bufkin. Speaking of which... He stifled a yawn as he walked toward the business office, rubbing his bristly jaw and blinking the sleep away from his eyes. After wishing Snow a good sleep last night, he'd been unable to get any rest himself. Must have been too riled up from a) solving the case and b) asking out, then being knocked back, then sort of being given a reprieve by Snow all in one night. He'd paced his tiny apartment for most of the night, then sat and talked with Colin pig who had once again escaped the Farm for an adventure in the big city. When Colin had eventually fallen asleep, he resumed pacing. Before he knew it, it had been time for work, and his first port of call was Snow's office. Though he could hear raised voices coming from within, He opened the door without knocking and slipped inside, closing the door silently behind him, so he could listen to the rather heated conversation happening within.

"I'm not doing it again, Snow! You promised that last time would be the last time! I think it's sneaky and invasive, and you shouldn't go either! She doesn't want you there!" That was Boy Blue...

"Blue, come on, who else am I going to ask? You've already come along with me a few times before, it'll be just like that! The witches on thirteen are already working on our glamours! There's no 'Laura' without 'Jesse'! Come on, just this one last time!" And that was Snow, sounding more and more desperate. Clearly this conversation had been going on for a while... And who were Laura and Jesse? Why were the witches involved, why were they making glamours for Snow? He continued listening, still confused.

"Jesse and Laura aren't real! They are fake friends, created so you could check in on someone who doesn't want your involvement! If you want to get yourself all 'Laura'd' up and head out for a night on the town, by all means, but consider 'Jesse' retired! I'm not doing it, Snow. Find yourself another rube." Harsh... Bigby's nostrils' flared, and he fought back the urge to backhand Boy Blue across the jaw.

"I can't go by myself, she's used to seeing me with someone else, someone who can help me balance out my..." She seemed lost for words.

"Snow White-ness?" There was Boy Blue, ever helpful.

"Thank you. But yes, for want of a better term, that. I need someone to help cover for me, and you're the best at that!" Snow even gave out compliments during fights. Bigby smothered a grin.

"You have my answer, Snow. I'm not doing it. Why don't you ask Bigby, he's been listening to us going on and on for the past couple of minutes..." Well, shit. He stepped out of the shadows and wandered over, lighting up a fresh smoke as he approached. He could already smell her from across the room. With her cheeks red from arguing and her eyes wide with shock at being found out, she looked even tastier than usual. Boy Blue straightened his collar, and started moving towards the door. "I'll leave you two alone for a minute, I'm going to go hang out with Flycatcher until this all blows over..." He slipped out the door, and Snow slumped down into her chair, rubbing her eyes. Bigby walked to her desk and slumped into his favourite position, half sitting on it, so he could still see her while she talked. He was also well aware of how she didn't quite know where to look when he sat there, and it amused him greatly. She sighed, then looked at him, grimacing.

"Feel like being part of a covert operation? Something that is clearly beyond Blue's sense of moral justice?" Bigby snorted, blowing out a bluish smoke ring.

"That depends. How covert is it, and what will we actually be doing? And why does Boy Blue think it's morally reprehensible?" Snow sighed, and looked off into the distance.

"For years Rose didn't want to talk to me, didn't want anything to do with me. I'd forgiven her, mostly, for her part in Charming leaving me, but still... I think she felt responsible for the break-up of my marriage. But she's my family, my only family, and I didn't want to lose touch with her..." She trailed off, and Bigby nudged her with his knee.

"So...?" Snow startled back to reality, blushing slightly, then continued her story.

"So I started to follow her, secretly. It was kind of a game, at first, then I started to learn her routines, the places she went to, the Mundies she befriended, her favourite cafes... They were all outside of Fabletown, as if she still wanted to be as far away from me as possible. Then I thought, what if I could become one of her 'Mundy Friends', one of the outsiders she was so close to. I ran the idea by Totenkinder, and she was quite taken by it. We were the ones that rescued her, after all, and I guess she maybe felt she owed it to me, I don't know. So she whipped up a glamour for me, and I became 'Laura'. I approached Rose at an art gallery opening in the city, and we hit it off, became friends. Then I realised that I wasn't a great actor, to the point that she'd probably catch on that I was 'me' eventually, and decided that I needed an offsider to help, so I roped in Blue and he became my friend 'Jesse'. Not my boyfriend, that would have been weird for both of us, but 'friend' was believable. And now, Rose is having a big farewell party for her mundy friends before she gets sent to the Farm, she's invited Laura and Jesse, but she's specifically told me that I can't come. So, Laura and Jesse need to get their act together and go to this party to make sure that Rose doesn't get completely plastered and tell everyone in the mundy world where the Fabletown Farm is, but so far Jesse is looking like a no-show." Bigby took a breath and looked down at her.

"I'll do it. You know my moral compass is anything but true." Snow took a deep breath and looked at him, gratefully.

"That would be great, but then I'd have to get in touch with the witches and change the specs for the Jesse potion. It's made specifically for Blue, and well... To put it plainly, you and Blue don't have matching proportions." Bigby started laughing, and Snow seemed to be smothering a laugh as well. She picked up the phone on her desk, dialling the thirteenth floor to speak to Totenkinder and Bigby couldn't help but hear her half of the conversation.

"It's me. I need to change my order for Thursday night... Yes, Blue pulled out, but I've found a replacement. Bigby. Yes, that Bigby... What do you mean 'an entirely different situation'? Well, I suppose that's... But why does he...? Fine, I'll tell him. And thank you, Totenkinder." Snow seemed to take a moment to compose herself before turning to speak to him, a strained look on her face. "So, Totenkinder said that won't be a problem. Except you won't be going as 'Jesse', you'll be going as my boyfriend, 'Ben'. I may have told Rose that Laura had a boyfriend named Ben who was out of town. Totenkinder thinks this will be the perfect time to introduce Ben to Rose, as a sort of farewell gift. Is that alright with you? We may have to hold hands on the night, just to make it look believable." Bigby smirked, taking one last drag before reaching into her desk drawer where he now knew she kept an ash tray for him.

"Ms White, I have no problem with that at all. I think the real question is, do you have an issue with it?" Snow cleared her throat and looked him dead in the eye.

"I can deal with my intimacy issues on my own time, Mr Wolf. Let's just get through the night and make sure she doesn't reveal all of Fabletown's secrets to her mundy friends." Bigby kept on grinning, until Snow grew exasperated and looked away, puffing out an annoyed breath. Whatever happened the next night was certainly going to be interesting.

End of Part 01

I didn't intend for this to be a multi-part story, but it looks like it's going to be, sorry! Luckily I am on holidays, so I should be able to hopefully knock out the next chapter in the next few days! Any-who, read, review and enjoy!

Foxfire out!


End file.
